


Unseen

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: The Nonsense Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tests Jim's perceptions of what's around him, sight unseen. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

## Unseen

by Mona Ramsey

* * *

"Unseen"  
by MonaR.  
monaram@yahoo.com 

"I really don't understand what the point of this is, Chief." 

Blair grinned - rather, _wickedly_ grinned, actually - but his partner/lover/studmuffin-dujour /current reason for living couldn't see him, so he didn't have to hear about it. Putting on his most trust-me-I'm-a-professional-and-I-knowwhat -I'm-doing' voice, he took Jim's hand and led him over to the couch in the loft, pushing him back down on it. "I told you, Jim, we've really been slacking off in the tests lately, and I want to see if any of your senses have changed since the last series. I need to be able to replicate my data, and you've been through one or two things in the last several months that may have affected your perception." 

"Have you noticed something you haven't mentioned?" Jim said, a little concern in his voice. 

"No," Blair replied, soothingly. "But we have to keep on top of this, okay?" 

"Okay. But, um - why the blindfold?" 

"Sensory deprivation. It's crude, but I need to know how sensitive your other senses are when you're lacking one. Because you're a _true_ sentinel, you can rely on all kinds of sensory input. But we still don't know exactly _why_ all of your senses were upgraded like this, and we don't know that you might not lose one of them at some time. We don't know that you might lose _all_ of them - " 

"Thanks for the reassurance, Chief." 

"Just being realistic, Jim. Nothing's happened, but we don't understand all of this, not by a long shot." He kneeled down in front of Jim and took his hands in his own. "Just trust me, okay?" 

Jim nodded, smiling. "Always, Blair. Okay, let's get this over with." 

"That's the spirit," Blair mocked. "Now, for this first test you might want to take a few deep breaths. . ." 

* * *

They performed the tests for several hours, Jim using his other senses to identify objects, sounds, smells and the like. He performed perfectly, even scoring higher in some cases than he had previously, proving what Blair had thought \- that being in the field and learning to rely on his own abilities had strengthened not only his senses but his intuitive powers and his self-confidence. 

"This is great, Jim. I can't wait to compare this with my original test data." 

"So we're done, then? I can take this off?" Jim tugged at the back of the blindfold. 

"Um, actually - " The wicked grin returned to Blair's face, again lost on his partner. "There was _one_ final test that I thought you could perform for me. This is going to require you to really concentrate, even harder than you did before." Blair put down his notepad and pen, removed the stopwatch from his neck, and set his glasses down on the table. He then took a few more moments, not speaking at all, soft rustling noises the only things that Jim could hear. 

Realizing what was happening, Jim licked his lips. "It sounds," he said, shifting a little uncomfortably on the couch, "as though clothing is being removed." 

"Very good, Jim." 

"Is that it? Did I pass?" 

"Oh, that was far too easy," Blair said, stroking his hands over his own now-naked body, running down over his back, across his buttocks, then up around his torso, ignoring his burgeoning erection with supreme effort. He gently scraped his nails over his nipples, and moaned a little, as they became erect. And they weren't the only thing . . . 

"I recognize that moan," Jim said, swallowing hard. "You're stroking your nipples, aren't you?" 

"Two for two." 

He gave his cock an experimental stroke or two, finding it overly sensitive due simply to the fact that Jim was in front of him, not able to see, but still aware of every movement that he was making. It was so erotic that Jim was so deeply attuned to him, he could come just thinking about it, watching Jim _not_ watch him. . . Putting a finger in his mouth, Blair sucked on it a little, wetting himself thoroughly. 

"You're not going to - " Jim couldn't continue. His chest seemed to be rather heavy, and his jeans were suddenly _way_ too constricting. 

"Not going to what?" Blair asked, innocently. The wetted finger stroked back over his ass, circling the opening there. He bit his lower lip in an attempt not to make a verbal noise, but he couldn't help the deep groan in his throat at he penetrated himself with the single finger. His other hand came around in front, grasping his erection and stroking it firmly. 

"Blair, _please_ ," Jim gasped. The smell of Blair's musk hit his nose, the pre-cum dripping from his Guide's cock. He knew that inside his own jeans he was hard as a rock, but didn't make any move to undo his fly, letting Blair 'guide' this entire scene, unwilling to so much as remove his blindfold without permission. And it was hotter than hell, just listening and smelling and breathing in Blair, so close, so untouchable. . . "Please," he whispered. 

"Please what, Jim?" Blair breathed into his lover's ear, so close that he made Jim jump. "You want me to please let you watch me finger-fuck myself? Is that what you were going to say?" 

"Jesus, Blair. . ." 

"Or were you going to say, 'please let me watch you come, I know that you're so close. . .'" 

Jim picked up the thread. "I can hear your hand stroking back and forth over your cock, Blair. I know that the pre-cum is dripping down from the head, because I can hear it when it sticks to your fingers and you pull back. I can hear the wetness of your finger as you shove it inside your ass. Stroke - _now_ ," he said, just as Blair pushed back inside again. 

"What else can you hear, Jim? What else?" Blair's voice was shaky, uneven. He was so close . . . 

"I can hear your heart in your chest, Blair, pounding as hard as your hand is pounding over your flesh. I can hear your lungs, sucking in breath, but it's becoming more and more difficult. I can hear the blood rushing through your body, headed straight for your cock. I can hear it growing bigger, Blair, even though you don't think it's possible - it is, it's still growing, getting bigger in your hand. I can hear your finger scraping the inside of your flesh in your ass, trying to find that spot, that tiny, hidden spot inside, that will trigger you, if my voice doesn't do it first." 

"Ah, Jim - " It was barely a whisper, but it didn't matter. 

"But it's even more than that, Blair," Jim continued. "I can _smell_ you, too - smell the sweat dripping down off of your body, smell the pheromones that drive me crazy, that make me so hard I want to touch you right now. I can even - " He paused, concentrating harder, almost zoning on Blair's sexual release. "Yes," he said, "yes, I can _smell_ the come inside you, it's moving up your cock, you're about to come, Blair, it's about to come out of you, right now - " 

Shouting out his relief, Blair came just then, shooting come over his hand and over it, dripping jism down on the floor. Jim dropped down off the couch, to his knees, pulling so hard at his jeans that he could hear the fabric tear under his hands, grabbing his own cock, so close to the edge he thought he'd come right in his pants, pulling it once, twice, and then coming, hard, as Blair was jerking with the final spasms of his own release. 

Blair's knees gave way under him, and he dropped to the floor. He was beside Jim, and leaned a little, his sweaty skin sticking to Jim's wet shirt. He took one look at his spent lover and chuckled. 

"What?" Jim managed, amazed he had any vocal abilities at all. 

"You're still wearing your blindfold," Blair said, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing him deeply. 

"You didn't tell me to take it off," Jim said, nuzzling against Blair's neck. 

Blair reached behind him and released the velcro holding the blindfold in place, and unwrapped the several layers of black cloth from Jim's eyes. "Blink a couple of times, okay?" 

Jim did so, the flash of light that was Blair in his arms almost enough to blind him. "There you are." 

"You knew where I was, every second." 

"Yeah, but being able to see you - " 

"If that's how you react on four senses, Jim, having a fifth just then might have sent both of us to the hospital." 

"I thought I was going to zone on the smell of you, Blair. I've never reacted like that before." 

"I've never teased you like that before," Blair grinned. He rubbed a sticky hand on Jim's shirtfront. "I think we need a shower." 

"Oh, yes." Blair got reluctantly up, his legs still a little wobbly, but Jim was right beside him, holding him fast. "And this time, Blair, I have a different idea." 

"What would that be, Big Guy?" Blair asked, as they walked slowly to the bathroom. 

"This time," Jim said, kissing him, "no talking." 

* * *

They didn't make it out of the shower until the water had gotten very cool, but it served to take the sharp edge of desire off of their overheated bodies. They were still kissing as they made it up the stairs and to bed, where they tumbled down, too tired to make love any more, too in love to stop touching. 

Finally, they rested, curled together. 

"Blair - " 

His Guide's voice was sleepy. "Mmm?" 

"You awake?" 

"I am now." He rolled over and snuggled up against Jim, rubbing his curls over the Big Guy's chest. "You got something in mind?" 

"Just thinking." 

"Anything specific, or just thinking in general?" 

"Just thinking," Jim repeated. Then, after a few minutes, when Blair had slipped back into a half-doze, he said, "Chief?" 

"Mmm-hmmm?" 

"You sleeping?" 

Bright blue eyes opened and looked up at him, focusing more clearly than the first time. "Okay, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong." 

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong. You're just thinking. And I'm an urban commando. Come on, BG, spill it." 

Jim blinked at him. "BG?" 

Blair grinned. "Big Guy." He shrugged. "It's shorter." 

"Right." 

"And you're changing the subject." 

"I didn't know there _was_ a subject." 

"I swear, Jim, if you don't tell me why you keep asking me if I'm awake and then _not_ wanting to have your wicked way with me, I'm gonna go and sleep on the couch." 

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." 

"No." Blair shifted on top of Jim, holding his hands over his head. "I wasn't going to try this one until tomorrow, but - " He rummaged around in the bedside drawer for a moment, then with a cry of success he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and quickly cuffed his startled lover to the bed. "Now, I'm not going to let you out of those until you tell me what's wrong." 

"Blair, my handcuffs are not a sex toy. You shouldn't have - " 

"I didn't. Those aren't _your_ handcuffs." 

Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you have handcuffs?" 

"Since I discovered 'Aphrodite's Paradise', about a week ago." 

" 'Aphrodite's Paradise'?" 

Blair nodded. "A sex-toy shop. It just opened up downtown." 

"There's a sex-toy shop in _Cascade_?" 

"There is now. And about time, too. I was running out of that really great lube that we bought when we were in Seattle, and I couldn't find it anywhere else." 

"And they have it there?" 

"Yup. I got blueberry this time." 

"I hope I'm not allergic to it." 

"Bite your tongue. And stop changing the subject. Tell me what's wrong or I'll be forced to keep you in here, as my personal sex slave, until you decide to talk." Blair switched to a terrible German accent. "And ve have vays of making you talk, beeg boy." 

"That's supposed to be a threat?" 

"It'll become one if you don't talk to me. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, Blair. I was just thinking." 

"Yes, you mentioned that. _About_ \- " 

Jim shrugged, giving his wrists an experimental tug. Finding no release, he looked at Blair. Seeing only concern in his baby blues, he sighed. "What happens to us if I lose my Sentinel abilities?" 

"What do you mean, what happens to us? If anything happens to you, then you go back to being a normal cop and I get a teaching job. But nothing's going to happen, Jim - " 

"No, I mean, what happens to you and me. Together. Like this." Jim attempted to gesture to them both with his hands, but just the fingers responded. 

"Well," Blair leered, "if you're still handcuffed to the bed naked, I can think of a couple of things - " 

"Blair, I'm serious. If I'm not a Sentinel anymore, then I won't need a Guide, will I?" 

Blair looked shocked. "You'd kick me out?" 

"No! But would you _want_ to stay with me if I was - " 

"What? Normal? Please!" Blair rolled off of him, laying on his back on the bed. He was silent for a few minutes, then turned over on his side, looking directly at Jim with eyes blazing. "Are you telling me that you think that sex with me is good only because of your senses?" 

Jim's mouth dropped open. "How did you come up with that?" 

"Well, _I'm_ 'normal', and I don't have any problem making love with you. But if you didn't have your enhanced senses, then maybe you wouldn't enjoy it as much. I can't even imagine what it must be like to you." 

"I wasn't thinking anything like that, Chief." He tried again to move his arms, but groaned in frustration. "Can you unlock these things now?" 

Blair slipped the key into the lock and took the handcuffs off. "There. Sorry." 

Their mood depressed, Jim and Blair looked at each other for a while, side-by-side but not touching. "Chief, what I was trying to say was that - " 

"You think that I'm only with you because you're a Sentinel. That's not very flattering to me, you know." 

"Blair - " Frustrated, Jim grabbed him and kissed him, hard. Although struggling and unresponsive at first, Blair had no defense against an angry, arousing kiss and could only kiss back, as hard as Jim was. When they broke apart, both were panting. "I _love_ you, you dope!" 

"Well, I love you too! God, you can be such an idiot sometimes!" Blair retorted. 

"Good! 'Cause I don't want to lose you!" 

"Fine! Just _try_ and lose me!" 

"I don't _want_ to try!" 

Realizing how silly their 'argument' had become, they both started to laugh. 

"Blair - " 

"Jim - " 

Jim put his hand over Blair's mouth. "Let me. I'm sorry. It's just - I started to think about what you said this morning about me losing my senses, and I panicked." 

Blair kissed his hand, and tugged it away. "I don't think you're going to lose anything, Big Guy, it was just a hypothetical. Neither one of us can see into the future, and _nobody_ knows a whole lot about Sentinels. But whatever happens to you happens to me, too, and I'm going to be with you from now on." He smiled, brushing his hands over Jim's face. "I'm _your_ Guide, whether you're a Sentinel or not. And if you don't need a Guide anymore - " 

"I'll always need a Guide, Chief." 

It was Blair's turn to cover Jim's mouth. "If you don't need a Guide anymore," he repeated, "then I will be anything that you need, Jim. Anything." He removed his hand. 

"Anything?" Jim asked. 

"Uh-huh." 

Jim rolled over, tucking Blair underneath him, sliding his hands up his lover's body. Blair closed his eyes, shivering under Jim's touch, then opened them in surprise when he heard the 'snick' of cuffs closing over his hands. 

"Jim?" 

"You said 'anything', Blair," Jim said, kissing him. "And I think the job of 'personal love slave to Jim Ellison' is currently open to applicants." 

"Does it require being handcuffed?" 

"Only for the - " he kissed Blair's ear " - first couple of - " a kiss against his neck " - hours." He kissed Blair's nipple, and felt the resultant shiver the entire length of his body. "You have a problem with that?" 

"No, sir. Absolutely not, sir. One love slave, reporting for duty, sir." 

"Just what I wanted to hear. And Blair?" 

"Yes, Jim?" 

"No talking." 

The End  
MonaR. 


End file.
